


Thrill of the Hunt

by iinodoue



Category: Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu | The Legend of the Legendary Heroes
Genre: F/M, Fem Tiir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iinodoue/pseuds/iinodoue
Summary: Lir caught the Iino Doue. No sense in crystallizing its eyes right off the bat, especially when she's so well endowed.





	Thrill of the Hunt

“Heard you got a new pet,” one of Lir’s friends says and claps him on the back. “Nice going. You’ve needed a new one for awhile, right?”

“Yep. Last one up and died on me. Was gonna kill it anyway, though, so no biggie.”

“How’s the new one?”

“Haven’t tried it out yet,” Lir says and licks his lips at the thought. It was breathing hard all throughout its capture, those massive tits of hers heaving with fear. The thought alone is almost enough to get him hard.

“Is that where you’re headin’ now?”

“Sure is. See you later.”

“Tell me if it’s any good,” his friend says with a wink.

“Get your own.”

“You always beat me to the juicy ones!”

Lir laughs and waves his friend off. He prides himself in his ability, and his Iino Doue prize is the result of his hard work. He deserves it. He picks up the pace a little when his friend’s gone, his imagination running. He can’t wait to fill those plump hips with his cock. If her whining when he was capturing her was anything to go by, she’s a real moaner. By the time he reaches his door his sweaty fingers are slipping on his keys.

When he finally forces the door open and steps in, it looks up defiantly. Lir sneers in return. Watches as she shrinks back, breathing in deeply before holding her breath in anticipation. The rise of her tits gives her away.

Oh, this is gonna be fun. His last catch was a real twig in comparison. He’s glad this one hasn’t figured out how to kill itself yet… though he’s not even sure if it’s the type who’d do that or not. Suicide’s what got his last one - choked to death on its own damn jacket. Shame he’s so into undressing them every time. They live so much longer naked.

There’s just something special about it. Especially the very first time. Lir crosses his room and kneels in front of the Iino Doue’s cage. “Did you miss me?”

It just scowls, biting its lower lip. It’s almost cute. Almost. Mostly it’s just pitiful. 

“What, are you hungry? Thought I left you some dog food. Why didn’t you touch it? It’s probably higher class than what you’re used to, I know, but I wouldn’t want you to lose that nice figure of yours.”

“Wh… what?” She half-whispers, her voice hoarse from lack of use. That or scream-crying while he was gone. Hard to tell sometimes.

Lir raises a hand to the cage’s door and rattles it a little. It doesn’t shrink back this time. “Think you’re fearless, huh? You’re not. I’ll find exactly where your fear’s hiding.”

Her breath catches in her throat as he takes out his keyring, eyes predictably flicking to the door back to the hall.

“Leads to the castle,” Lir says easily. “One of my friends will just catch you if you bolt. You better believe they’ll want a piece in return, too.”

It furrows its eyebrows. Right, this one’s one of those cannibals. Eugh. Probably thinks he means they’re gonna take an actual bite out of her, the absolute freak.

Lir finds that cursed eyes often don’t know the first thing about sex, much less innuendo. Makes sense. He can’t blame people for not wanting to fuck them, but hey, a man’s got needs. He wouldn’t be this rough with a lady from Gastark, oh no. It’s a niche that only a sorry excuse for a beast can fill.

He twirls his keys in his hand before finding the one he needs. The cage’s lock isn’t as cold as the door to his room is, so it slides in easier, sweat or no sweat. As soon as it clicks she tries to force his way past.

“Whoa whoa whoa, where do you think you’re going?” Lir asks and pulls her back by her hair. She ends up in his lap, and he wraps an arm around to keep her there. “Remember what I said when I caught you and those kids? You activate those eyes of yours and I kill them all. That goes for if you activate them out of my sight, too. I’ll know.”

“Urgh…”

“What an ugly noise,” Lir says. He draws her closer, pressing her ass against his cock. He’s a little hard from anticipation, and his prize in his lap isn’t helping much. “Think you can make a cuter one?”

“L-let me go,” she says. If she’s trying to sound threatening, she’s doing a piss poor job.

Lir just laughs at her. “Fat chance. You’re mine now,” he says and thrusts his hips against her clothed ass.

She gasps. The sound’s so good that Lir moves his free arm to her tits to reward her. She tries to move away, but that just pushes his cock closer to her ass. She tries her damn hardest to find the safe middle ground between them, but it just doesn’t exist. So his fingers snake through the window to her tits, petting her bare skin, and all she can do is clench her teeth.

“You have nowhere to run,” Lir says. “Be a good girl and moan for me.”

“Moan…? I, I don’t know what you mean…”

Lir laughs. “Guess I was right on the mark again,” he says, squeezing a plump breast. She gasps again, chest heaving as she does. God, they’re so big. He can’t wait to see them shake while he pounds her. “Nobody’s ever wanted to fuck you until now, have they? Well, today’s your lucky day. I expect good things out of you, so don’t make me waste my cum. Give me a fine child of Gastark with those child-bearing hips of yours.”

“I don’t… mmph, understand…” 

He’s moved his other hand to join the first on her tits, massaging them both. It’s clearly distracting for her. It’s funny how little it takes to break someone who’s never been touched before. “That sound you just made. That little ‘mmph,’ that’s a moan. Make some more for me. Work for those kids’ lives.”

She tries to struggle, but it’s pretty half-assed and they both know it. She’s not _actually_ going to bolt as long as he’s got those kids to hold over her head, and besides, she’s moaning. She’s into it.

Lir slides his hands upwards, cupping her breasts until his hands rise too high, then gives them a final squeeze _(“Mm!”)_ and drops them so he can focus on taking her clothes off.

This is one of his favorite parts. The more hidden they are the better, and this one’s covered in drab black cotton from head to toe. “Let me help you out of this,” Lir says. “You’ve gotta be hot in it.”

“N-no… st…”

Her protests faded quickly. She probably remembered his little hostage situation. He cackles.

Lir unclasps the top of her coat, freeing the top half of her breasts. It felt like there were some more clasps she’d left undone on the inside, which is how she ended up with that sexy window. Tits too big for the coat and all. He’ll have to make her do it up the whole way sometime. He’d love to see her tits break the clasps. That’d be a fun show to get off to. Then he can cum on her bare tits when it’s over. Mm.

He finishes unclasping the rest of her jacket, then bunches the fabric and her shoulders and tries to get her to shrug it off. She’s stubborn as all get out, but the feistiness is half of a monster’s appeal. The other half is fucking that feistiness out of them.

She’s still got a shirt she’s been wearing under it. Lir takes her wrist and stands, forcing her up with him. “Let’s get you on the bed,” he says. “That way I get a better view of you.”

He walks the few steps over to his bed and throws her against the white sheets. She groans when her pretty arms take the impact, and she takes a second to realize she’s ass up and practically offering herself to him. He palms at his clothed cock for a second. It’s not time yet, but it will be soon.

After all, what’s a banquet without appetizers?

He joins her on the bed, flipping her weakened shoulders over with ease so she’s laying on her back. She’s still got that defiant expression, but her lips’s trembling. She’s probably started to realize what’s happening.

Lir’s gaze sinks lower, stopping at her half-exposed tits. Her button-up shirt’s only half-done, too, and her simple black bra’s hanging out through the top, straps in plain sight. No wonder she wears that jacket all the time. This is obscene.

She has half the mind to cover her tits, but he just scoffs. “Do you need me to bind you? Your coat’ll do the job just fine,” Lir says and lifts her arms from her chest. “It’ll be more comfortable for you if you just cooperate from the get-go, you know. Then you can at least grip the sheets.”

She just clenches her teeth for a minute, still flaunting that defiant glare, but then she forces her hands to her side. She doesn’t grip the sheets, though. Feisty little thing.

Her face is really nothing special. Her mouth’s too big, her eyes are creepy, and her nails are bitten at weird angles. But that’s part of what makes this fun. She’s so _ugly._ She has no idea how to react to a human’s attention and it shows. He looks away from her face and down to her pants. Her thick hips and the little gap between the tops of her thighs.

She moves a hand to cover it, noticing his stare, but that just makes it all the more enticing. He forces the buttons holding her pants up off and tugs. He didn’t notice until he pulled down, but he’d caught her underwear in his grip too. She’s exposed completely before long.

He finally undoes his own pants. She watches for a second out of morbid curiosity before paling and looking away.

“You finally understand?” Lir asks. “Took you long enough. God you’re dim.”

She doesn’t say anything. No ‘stop,’ no ‘don’t,’ no ‘I’m scared.’ Maybe she’s accepted it. Maybe she’s even looking forward to it. Lir strokes himself idly, watching her to try to decide how he wants this. 

Missionary’s probably best for her first time. Not because it’ll hurt less. It’s so he can watch those tits of hers bounce with every thrust. He knows they will. They betray her every time she thinks she’s gonna sit still and be a good girl. Her shallow, scared breathing betrays her defiant expression.

“You think you’re going to be able to look at me like that when I’m done?” Lir asks. His voice has gone low with need, and her breath catches in her throat at the sound. It goes straight to his cock. “I’m going to destroy every shred of defiance you’ve ever had.”

Her eyes slide back down to his cock. She knows something’s going to happen with it, but she’s not really sure. Her legs would be closed tighter if she was sure.

Maybe he’ll take her by surprise. Yeah, that’s what he’ll do. Show her who’s in control around here. Because she still looks like she thinks there’s _something_ she can do about her situation.

There’s not. If she moves the wrong way, if she doesn’t moan loud enough, he’ll start killing the brats one by one.

He settles his hands on her hips, sliding them up to her waist and down to her thick thighs, then brings one back up to her back. She’s distracted by it, looking down and watching his hands suspiciously, and he can hear him gulp when one strays a little too close to her clit for comfort. But it’s not time yet. This Iino Doue was way too hard to capture, there’s no way he’s going to skip the good parts and just take her for her first time. Oh, no. He’s going to _enjoy_ it. He’s going to take _everything_ from her.

He pushes his lips into hers. They’re softer than they look, far smoother than an Alpha Stigma’s. She’s instantly struggling to get away. But he holds her still with a hand on her back, biting those soft lips and forcing his tongue in.

Apparently she remembers the stakes (finally, dumb bitch), because she opens her mouth for him. She makes a sound that she probably thinks is hateful. But it’s obvious that it’s half-moan.

He pushes her down to press against her tits while he makes out with her. She’s like a dead-fish, not really participating in anything he tries to offer her, but she can’t hide the moans when he’s in her mouth and he touches her tits just right. They’re unwilling, muffled, but he hears them loud and clear.

“Mn, mmrgh, ahhn…” 

He knew she was a moaner from the first time she screamed watching him kill an Alpha Stigma in front of her. Only real moaners scream like that. And her chest had been heaving so hard back then that he’d been sure she’d blow a clasp on her jacket. She didn’t, but man. The thought.

Next time. Next time he’ll button that jacket aaall the way up and see how long it lasts.

He slides a hand down her thigh while she’s distracted, pushing a couple fingers against her without hesitation. She gasps and struggles to pull away from his lips. He lets her have that, but doesn’t let her get away from his hand.

“You’re dripping wet,” Lir says. “Look at this. My sheets are _wet_ from you.” He pulls away his hand, spreading his fingers to show her.

She looks at them then back down, confused, her eyebrows furrowing in wonder. She sees the wet spot on the sheets. But she doesn’t _get_ it.

“Do you know why you’re so wet?”

Her eyes flick to him before she forces them back away. She doesn’t want to give him the pleasure of knowing he’s teaching her, but it’s so damn obvious that it just comes off as pitiful. Stubborn. Like a dog struggling to swallow its pride.

He moves his mouth to her ear. “It’s so you can take my cock easier,” he whispers. “Your body wants me. It wants me to fill you up with my cum and use you.”

“Use… me…?”

“Yeah. It’s screaming for me to put those child-bearing hips of yours to use. Can’t you hear it? Feel it?”

She gulps. The slow gears in her brain are turning little-by-little. She knows that she feels weird. But she doesn’t know why.

So he offers her the truth. “Your body wants me. It wants me to give it a purpose. It wants me to fuck you so hard you don’t even want to leave anymore. It wants me to leave my mark in you. It wants you to bear a child of Gastark.”

The slow gears in her head stop. She’s too dumb to get it. That or she hit the emergency stop switch from shock.

Oh well. 

Her legs have gone limp. They’re easy to spread, though she does try some shaky and weak resistance once she registers that he’s there. It’s useless. He’s going to get what he came for and they both know it.

“S, stop,” she whimpers. “No, no, no…” 

He slides in easily. She’s tight, sure, but she’s just so _wet._ No amount of tensing is going to stop her body from getting what it craves now.

“…No, no, no… nngh, no…” 

She’s really a monster, an _it,_ a dreary attempt at copying the divine race Lir is proud to be a part of. But with tits like this Lir can’t help but think of her as a girl while he fucks her, watching them bounce with every motion. Her hands try to steady them to no avail.

“I don’t care if you whine, but stop holding your tits,” Lir says. “Or the kids get it.”

She gulps down a whimper and slowly brings her arms away. She clenches the sheets with them instead. Just like he knew she would. “Nngh… s, stop…” 

God, she’s wet. The slick sound goes great with her protests.

These monsters are piss poor excuses for humans in every other way, but damn if they don’t get wet for his cock. Little masochists, each and every one of them.

“Mm, ah, nn, no, mm, ngnh…”

He squeezes her hips as he slams into her, each motion harder than the last. She’s keeping up with him pretty well, though. Not too much complaining. She really _is_ enjoying it, isn’t she?

No surprise, really. No one’s ever touched her before and now a man of Gastark’s giving her the time of day. There are worse guys to have force it.

He’s tempted to cum on her tits, maybe make her use her fingers and swallow it, but he decides to make good on his promise first. He twitches and slows, his breath nearly as ragged as hers from just watching her show. 

She gasps as he finishes into her. “Wh, what…”

“I told you, didn’t I? You’ve got a nice body. You’re going to be putting it to good use from now on,” Lir says. He pulls out, then looks at her flushed face and nice hips. It’d be such a shame to end things here.

No, he’s going to make sure she _enjoys_ it. Make sure she knows that he’s the reason she enjoyed it.

He presses his fingers back against her, rubbing just so, and she’s back to moaning ‘stop, mmn, hah,’ in seconds. She’s new to this. It’s so damn obvious. She’s new and he’s teaching her and there she goes, finished in under a minute by his fingers. 

Her ugly face isn’t any prettier dazed, honestly. He stands, drags her up by her arm before she can process anything. “C’mon, back in the cage. The kids are rooting for you.”

She’s quiet.

Quiet from the threat, quiet from mortification, or quiet from pleasure? All of the above, probably. Masochist.

But that’s a good thing. It means she’ll last for awhile.


End file.
